Bakuryuu Gattai AbarenOh
is the main Giant Robo of the Abarangers, formed from the combination of Tyranno, Kera, and Ptera. Overview AbarenOh is armed with Tyranno's on its left arm which it uses in its finisher to drill through its opponent. Alternatively, the Tyranno Drill and Kera's head can be detached-revealing a pair of human hands-and formed into a lance and shield, the former of which Abarenoh can throw like a spear in its attack. Other attacks/weapons include the boomerang formed from Ptera's wings, the eye beams, the with the Tricera fist, and the flame blast from Tyranno's mouth. Additionally, Abarenoh can switch out one or both of its arms with any of the supplementary Bakuryuu to form alternate combinations with different combat abilities. On one occasion AbarenOh powered itself up using the Dino Guts of the three main Abaranger to defeat KillerGhost II. On another occasion it combined it's energies with KillerOh and MaxOhJa for an energy attack called the Special Bakuryuu Great Charge Attack to destroy Trinoid 1: Dragondoran. Tyranno's tail can turn into the Double-Tail Sword. Its suit actor was Hideaki Kusaka. Appearances: Episode 2-11, 13-14, 16-17, 19-21, Movie, 23, 25-30, 32-33, 36-37, 40, Abaranger vs Hurricaneger, Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger Super Video: All Bakuryuu Roaring Laughter Battle, 42-43, 45-46 & 48-50. History to be added Later history Gokaiger When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including AbarenOh which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, AbarenOh fought alongside Galaxy Mega and Daizyujin to destroy Danger Cabinet-Director Chirakasonne. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Kyoryuger Through the Super Sentai Zyudenchi of the Abarangers, Gabutyra was able to summon Bakuryuu Tyrannosaurus alongside Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus to aid him in fighting the Giant Zorima and enlarged Cambrima. When Space War God Borudosu landed on Earth, Kyoryuzin, Daizyujin and AbarenOh were formed. Daizyujin,_Kyoryuzin_and_AbarenOh_in_the_Movie.png|AbarenOh alongside Kyoryuzin and Daizyujin. AbarenOhheadingtowardsTRK.png|AbarenOh and Daizyujin heading towards Tategami Raiden Kyoryuzin. AbarenOh_in_Great_Dinosaur_Battle.png|AbarenOh in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Representing Abaranger, Oo-AbarenOh appeared among manifestations of the first 38 Super Sentai's mecha that granted Wild Tousai Shuriken King the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed the titanic Gillmarda. Bakuryuu Bakuryuu Tyrannosaurus , nicknamed , is the strongest of the three Bakuryuu and the partner of AbaRed. Appearances: Abaranger Episodes Bakuryuu Triceratops , nicknamed , is the armored one of the three Bakuryuu and the partner of AbareBlue. Appearances: Abaranger Episodes Bakuryuu Pteranodon , nicknamed , is the fastest of the three Bakuryuu and the partner of AbareYellow. Appearances: Abaranger Episodes Additional Formations AbarenOhJi is a combination without Ptera. This was created by Ryouga in episode 14 due to Ptera and Ranru's hesitation to destroy the Giganoid. This combination would not be used afterwards. Appearances: 14, Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger Super Video: All Bakuryuu Roaring Laughter Battle AbarenOh Nagurus AbarenOh can replace Triceratops with Bakuryuu Bachycelonagurus to form . Appearances: Abaranger Episodes AbarenOh Nokodon AbarenOh can combine with Bakuryuu Dimenokodon to form . Appearances: Abaranger Episodes AbarenOh Slidon AbarenOh can combine with Bakuryuu Stegoslidon to form . Appearances: Abaranger Episodes AbarenOh Rokkiru AbarenOh can combine with Bakuryuu Parasarokkiru to form . Appearances: Abaranger Episodes AbarenOh Veilus AbarenOh can replace Triceratops with Bakuryuu Ankyloveilus to form . Appearances: Abaranger Episodes AbarenOh Veilus Rokkiru AbarenOh can combine with Bakuryu Parasarokkiru and replace Triceratops with Bakuryuu Ankyloveilus to form . Appearances: Abaranger Episodes AbarenOh Nokodon Fire AbarenOh can combine with Bakuryuu Firenokodon to form . Appearances: Abaranger Episodes AbarenOh Veilus Nokodon AbarenOh can replace Triceratops with Bakuryuu Ankyloveilus and combine with Bakuryuu Dimenokodon to form AbarenOh Veilus Nokodon. Appearances: Abaranger Episodes Senpuu Gourai AbarenOh In Abaranger vs Hurricaneger, upon gaining the powers of the Hurricanegers and the Gouraigers' courage (using the kanjis for "Destroy", "Reverse", "Sword", "Roaring" and "Thunder"), AbarenOh becomes , armed with a golden version of the Sword Slasher. Its finisher is . This form is exclusive to ''Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger.'' Cockpit ThundersaurusMegazordCockpit.jpg|AbarenOh cockpit Thundersaurus Megazord Cockpit with Triassic Ranger.JPG|AbarenOh cockpit with AbareMax Thundersaurus_Megazord_Cockpit_with_Red_&_Blue.jpg|AbarenOhJi Thundersaurus_Megazord_Cockpit_with_Red.jpg|AbarenOh cockpit with only AbaRed during the final battle. AbarenOh, KillerOh, BakurenOh, MaxRyuOh.png Notes *AbarenOh is one of two main Sentai Robo in a dinosaur themed series not to have "Zin/Jin" in his name. This is because it is not considered to be a "god" or divine entity. **The second would occur going into the Reiwa Era with KishiRyuOh and it's many combinations, but would also have a robo formation in a movie that contained Zin in its name. *AbarenOh is the last Sentai Robo with a blue triceratops in its combination, only to be succeeded by Brave Kyoryuzin. *AbarenOh is the first dinosaur-themed Sentai Robo that can be formed with only two mechas. Appearances See Also Category:Mecha (Abaranger) Category:Three-Piece Combination Category:Dinosaur Mecha Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Multi Gattai